


Destiel drabble

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Tags are new, Tags are new; let me know if I need more, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel can't stand the UST





	Destiel drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned Shrewd's Fool. I just have writer's block, so I decided to write -something-, and I've been binge-watching Supernatural and reading Supernatural fics, so. Have a tiny bit of Destiel.

Two weeks. Two weeks, and Gabriel had had it up to HERE. The long, meaningful looks from across the bunker. The overly-manly, overly compensatory slaps on the back. The shoulder grips. Why was yelling, "Will you two seriously just fuck already?!?" -not- an option in real life like it was when you were watching TV? Well, not when you were on your best behavior, at any rate. And he was. He'd promised, after he'd appeared suddenly in the bunker two weeks ago. Apparently God--sorry, 'Chuck'--had started the process of bringing him back before he'd left to go who knows where with Auntie Amara. 

Gabriel watched Dean and Castiel staring at each other and then turned and left the library without a word, treading more heavily than he might had he not just run into a wall of UST--unresolved sexual tension, as the kids called it these days, between his own brother and the glorified ape. Ugh. It was hard to tell who was more oblivious, Dean or Castiel. Seriously, how could anyone--let alone two people--be THAT dense?

Sam's shaggy head poked out of one of the doorframes in the hallway, his features pinched as if he were in pain. Hangover, Gabriel guessed, knowing that Sam had been out drinking the night before. "Gabriel. Why are you stomping?"

"I'm not stomping." No one ever said his best behavior was better than that of the average three-year-old. 

"Stop not stomping, then," Sam shot back before pulling himself back into his room and carefully and quietly closing the door behind him. 

Well, fuck, Gabriel thought. So much for everyone in the bunker--Mary Winchester had decided to leave before Gabriel had been...was reanimated the proper word? For some reason the word brought refried beans and children's cartoons to mind. There was an idea; Mexican food and Looney Tunes. It brightened his mood enough that he didn't even continue to not stomp back to his room, where he snapped up tacos with all the trimmings, a large bag of assorted candy from Mexico, and some old cartoons on the gigantic TV he'd created earlier for himself. 

He would find a way to deal with Dean and Castiel...later.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I'll continue this...later.


End file.
